Siempre serás tú
by Asaki90
Summary: Una fuerte declaración de la amazona de la Cobra hacia el nuevo Caballero de Pegaso. ¿Qué piensa Koga sobre esto? -ESCRITO ANTES DEL CAPITULO CON SUBTITULOS-. Un poco de SeiyaSaori.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya Omega no nos pertenece, los derechos son de Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

**Aclaración: **Esta historia se escribió antes de ver el capítulo con subtítulos.

* * *

**Siempre serás tú**

Koga estaba en shock, simple y sencillamente no podía creer lo que su maestra le acababa de decir… Era, imposible…

Bromeando… Tenía que estar bromeando…

— Dime que es una broma —comenzó él—. ¡Dime que es una broma Shina! —pidió con desespero, no quería creerlo.

— Lo siento… —dijo el caballero femenino de plata—. No es una broma Koga, esa es la única y absoluta verdad…

El caballero cayó sobre sus rodillas con pesadez. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible si quiera? Él… Él siempre había creído que…

_Maldición… ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición…! ¡MALDICIÓN! No quiero creer esto… Tiene que ser una pesadilla, una horrible y cruel pesadilla… ¿Cómo es posible que Aria y yo hayamos nacido debido a las energías de Marte y de la señorita Saori…?_

_¿Eso quiere decir que Aria y yo somos hijos de Marte y de la señorita Saori? No, no, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? Además… yo siempre creí que…_

_Seiya… _

_Soy un tonto… ¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar si quiera que alguien como él podría ser mi padre? Nadie se lo hubiera creído más que yo…_

— Era imposible que lo fuera, mi padre… —susurró Koga, pero eso no pudo evitar que Shina lo escuchase.

— Siempre pensaste que él era tu padre, ¿no es así? Seiya… —preguntó Shina, viendo hacia el cielo.

Koga soltó un "keh" antes de responder— Eso nadie se lo creería. Menos ahora que… sé la verdad sobre mi nacimiento. Marte es mi padre, la señorita Saori es mi madre… y Aria es mi hermana.

Si todo eso a la vez, dificil de creer para cualquiera.

— Si, tal vez tengas razón… —comenzó Shina, haciendo que el ahora Caballero de Pegaso se sintiese peor de lo que ya lo hacía, debido a que le estaba dando la razón—. Pero…

Aquel 'pero' causó que Koga alzara su llorosa mirada hacia su maestra, la cual ahora lo observaba con tranquilidad y comprensión. ¿Por qué lo veía así?

— ¿Pero…?

— Koga, a pesar de todo, Seiya es tu padre… —respondió Shina, los ojos de Koga se abrieron de par en par. ¿Qué Seiya era su padre? ¿Pero de qué estaba hablando? ¡Eso no podía ser! Marte era su padre, ¡ella misma lo dijo!

— ¿A qué estás jugando Shina? —preguntó Koga molesto mientras se levantaba de golpe, ¿estaba jugando con él? ¿Con sus sentimientos?

Shina pareció entender el motivo del enojo de su discípulo. Sonrió. Era entendible, él aún era un niño.

— Koga… —dijo Shina, posicionando sus manos en los hombros de él, brindándole apoyo—, el padre no es el que engendra, sino el que cría… Y quien te crío todos esos meses hasta que Marte apareció de nuevo, fue Seiya…

—… ¿Qué? —-preguntó asombrado—. Pe-Pero…

— El que tú seas hijo de Marte no le importó ni a Athena ni a Seiya, ambos decidieron que te criarían y te llevarían por el camino de la luz. Decidieron ser tus padres adoptivos, no importándoles lo demás.

_La señorita Saori… y Seiya… Criarme… como mis padres._

— Pero… ¿por qué Seiya decidió eso? Él sólo era un Caballero de Athena, no tenía por qué tomar aquella responsabilidad… —comentó Koga.

Shina suspiró. Ella se preguntó lo mismo en ese entonces, ya que no le había parecido que él se hiciera cargo del niño, mucho menos que se involucrara tanto con Athena.

Ese motivo suyo tenía dos razones…

La primera: Él era un Caballero de Athena, no podía acercarse a su Diosa más que como eso mismo.

La segunda. Ella todavía lo amaba, y no quería ni siquiera imaginarse cómo es que ambos, Seiya y Athena, se comportarían en pos de que el bebé creyera que eran sus padres.

La idea no le gustó en lo absoluto, y claro que le dijo a Seiya que esa no era una buena idea… Pero el Caballero de Pegaso de en ese entonces le respondió:

— _Lo sé, sé que no está bien, pero… —dudó un momento, le causaba… un poco de vergüenza revelar aquello—, pero no es por Athena por quien lo hago, sino por Saori. Yo… Yo la amo Shina, incluso desde antes de saber su condición de Diosa —confesó, lo que sorprendió a Shina._

— _Seiya… —no pudo decir más._

— _Sé que eso no está bien, que es algo prohibido. No puedo expresarle mis sentimientos, lo tengo muy claro… Pero si puedo estar a su lado aunque sea, y apoyarla en todo lo que ella lo necesite… Lo haré con gusto —expresó, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Ya se lo dije una vez: Mi vida le pertenece, y ella puede hacer… lo que quiera con ella…_

Esa confesión seguía doliéndole hasta el alma. Jamás pensó que los sentimientos de Seiya fueran tan fuertes como para que lograran hacer que ella desistiera de su intento por enamorarlo.

— ¿Shina? —llamó Koga, lo cual sacó a la plateada de sus pensamientos. Lo miró un instante, intentando recuperar el hilo de la conversación, intentando recordar que estaba diciendo—. Respóndeme… ¿Por qué tomaría tal responsabilidad si no tiene nada que ver conmigo?

La mujer finalmente bajó sus manos de los hombros de su discípulo y volvió a sonreír.

— Su amor por Athena… No, más bien por Saori Kido, lo hace realizar cosas que no cualquiera haría… —respondió su maestra.

Koga la miró algo extrañado. Tanta información de golpe no lo terminaba de confundir. ¿Su maestra estaba queriendo decir que Seiya sentía algo por la señorita Saori? ¿Acaso eso no estaba prohibido?

Al ver la expresión del joven Caballero de Pegaso, Shina supo que éste no iba a conformarse con poco, y aunque a ella le doliera en el alma… tendría que contarle parte de la historia.

Era sorprendente para ella, que aunque Koga no era hijo de Seiya, tenía mucho de él; las expresiones de nerviosismo del castaño, el mismo carácter y por supuesto la mirada… con el color de ojos casi idénticos a los del Caballero de Sagitario.

Shina le dio la espalda a Koga y comenzó:

— Cuando Seiya y Athena eran muy pequeños, siempre se la pasaban peleando gracias a los caprichos de la heredera Kido. No se soportaban mucho en realidad, Seiya siempre fue muy obstinado, y no se dejaba manipular por nadie. Así fue durante el tiempo en que él y los demás huérfanos vivieron en la mansión Kido —expresó Shina, haciendo memoria de lo que Seiya alguna vez le había contado.

Koga estaba anonadado, jamás pensó que la relación de Seiya y Saori hubiera iniciado así. De hecho, por lo poco que recordaba, siempre los había visto juntos y felices; le era difícil creer alguna otra cosa.

— Después de un tiempo cada uno tuvo que tomar el camino hacia su destino; no se volvieron a ver hasta después de 6 años. Fue en ese entonces cuando todo cambió; el rechazo entre ambos se volvió cercanía, ya no había momento en que Seiya no estuviera al lado de Saori. Él estaba siempre para ella, en todo, sobre cualquier peligro, siempre la salvó —recordó Shina, obteniendo un semblante triste, pero comprensivo—; pero por supuesto que no fue el único Caballero que lo hacía, pues todos luchaban por la misma causa: Proteger a la Diosa Athena, pero Seiya tenía una razón más para no darse por vencido. Él siempre elevó su cosmo para protegerla del mal y salió victorioso —Shina hizo una pausa, recordaba perfectamente aquellas ocasiones, porque ella presencio una de tantas; y recordaba con cierta particularidad la vez en la que Saori casi besó al Ex-Caballero de bronce—. No puedo asegurarte con exactitud los sentimientos de Athena hacia él, pero el día en que llegaste a sus vidas, ella supo rápidamente a quién quería como el padre de su hijo; y él aceptó con gusto esa nueva responsabilidad.

Koga escuchaba atento el relato de su maestra, tratando de imaginar a Saori y Seiya en tal idilio. El dolor de la decepción de saberse hijo de Marte iba disminuyendo, las palabras de Shina lo llenaban en ese momento de cálido alivio.

— Pero, las reglas del santuario… un Caballero no puede ver a su Diosa como algo más que eso —dijo su discípulo un poco mortificado.

— Eso nunca les importó a ninguno de los dos; mientras pudieran estar juntos, nunca les afectó nada más. Además, ellos nunca llegaron a nada en concreto y por eso nadie del santuario los juzgó.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento. Shina pensó que Koga necesitaba procesar el mundo de información que había recibido poco a poco.

De pronto el chico rompió el silencio.

— Jamás reconoceré a Marte como mi padre… Nunca podría —le dijo el muchacho con reproche. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar otra realidad.

— No tendrías por qué, estuviste en lo correcto al pensar que Seiya era tu padre —el dolor que la amazona sentía al recordar como Seiya se desvivía en vida por Saori, se disipaba con el brillo que había vuelto a los ojos de su discipulo—. Seiya siempre cuidó cariñosamente de ti, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Podía afirmar tal hecho porque había visto cómo Seiya miraba a Koga cuando éste era un bebé; lo acunaba en sus brazos, lo arropaba con ternura, incluso lo llevaba hacia los jardines del santuario sobre sus hombros, pues al Caballero le gustaba jugar con Koga allí por horas; por supuesto que Saori siempre estaba a su lado.

— Siempre he pensado que tienes algo de Seiya en tu interior —confesó Shina, aún sin mirarlo—. Eres valiente y muy fuerte, no te das por vencido con facilidad… Esa determinación sólo pudiste haberla heredado de él.

Aquella confesión logró que la decepción al saberse hijo de Marte disminuyera mucho más. Era cierto, muchos le habían dicho que veían mucho de Seiya en él… y eso no era sólo porque sí. Eso se debía única y expresamente a que Seiya dejó mucho de su esencia en él al momento de criarlo, aunque fueran sólo un año.

_El padre no es el que engendra, sino el que cría…_

Sonrió. Qué tonto había sido… ¿Cómo había podido ser capaz de derrumbarse por algo como eso? Qué importaba quién le hubiera dado vida, o aportado para permitirle nacer, lo importante es quién le había ayudado a crecer… de quién había recibido el amor que cualquier recién nacido requiere.

En ese momento, como si hubiera sido obra de los Dioses, muchas imágenes de su niñez vinieron a él. En ellas se podía ver cómo Seiya y Saori jugaban con él, lo cargaban… arropaban; millones de cosas que hicieron los tres vinieron a su mente.

Ante aquello, sonrió mucho más. Las dudas… finalmente se habían ido.

— Tienes razón Shina. Disculpa. No debí precipitarme y comportarme de esta manera… —comenzó el muchacho, con mucha más confianza en sí mismo de lo que ya tenía.

La amazona se sorprendió un poco al ver ese repentino cambio, pero después sonrió, ese era el muchacho que tenía la esencia de Seiya dentro de él, el nuevo Caballero de la esperanza.

Koga tomó las manos de Shina— Por favor, necesito tu fuerza… ¡Ayúdanos a destruir el reactor del Relámpago!

— No tienes qué pedírmelo, para eso he venido Koga… —dijo Shina con decisión. El muchacho únicamente sonrió y soltó sus manos para comenzar a andar.

Las cosas ahora estaban claras. Ya no dudaría más sobre su procedencia, ya no le importaba.

_Señorita Saori, me alegro realmente de que usted sea mi madre… No podría haber querido que alguien más lo fuera._

_Y mi padre… Keh, me niego a creer otra cosa. No creeré en otra realidad más que con la que yo he vivido siempre. _

_Seiya, mi padre… siempre serás tú._

**Fin**

* * *

**Suki: **Y damos por concluido este pequeño escrito que surgió nada más de haber visto el RAW del capítulo 24. Cielo Santo, realmente fue un shock en un inicio pero ya más o menos después nos compusimos y decidimos escribir sobre esto. Realmente pensábamos hacerlo después, pero yo escribí 3 hojas de golpe y mi querida Princesa no tuvo más opción más que escribir. Esperamos que les haya gustado esto.

**Princesa: **Así es, inclusive juré no ver más la serie pero pude calmarle al ver el capítulo con subtítulos ¡Ja! El lado bueno del asunto es que esto nos inspiró, o más bien a mi querida compañera Suki90, para escribir y yo le seguí encantada *o*, fue una fuerte impresón pero ahora ya no tanto. Para nosotras Saori siempre será la madre adoptiva y Seiya la figura paterna, no hay más. ¡Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Asaki90, presentó**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
